All That You Can't Say
by Lizzy3
Summary: Rating is for later. This is the chapter after the preface in which Sirius meets Anne.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- the characters so far belong to JK Rowling but more of my own creations will come up later. I think that about sums everything up at the moment. Don't sue and please review! -Lizzz  
  
It was coming to the end of Sirius's first month of freedom. After the "defeat" of Lord Voldemort and the recapture of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius had been cleared of all charges, Mr. Weasley had been made Minister of Magic, Percy had become head of his department, and a ton of other things. On a more melancholy note Albus Dumbledore passed; it wasn't anything romantic like dieing to save Harry, nope, he just got sick and died in his bed one night.  
  
Remus Lupin became the Headmaster, becoming the first cross species Headmaster Hogwarst ever had. Hermione and Ron who were engaged became the Charms and History of Magic Teacher while Harry went and joined the Ministry. He was and auror and a damn good one at that. He was dating Ginny Weasley and visited her often at her apartment in Hogsmeade.  
  
Yes, everything seemed rather Kodak-momenty but there was still something missing. My friends, this is a romance fic and I won't try to name it as anything else. This is fluffy and by the end you will be pleasantly sick to your stomach. I just watched Two Weeks Notice and You've Got Mail so I'm all fluffed-up. 


	2. Sirius's sickness

Disclaimer- I own Anne and Meira and that's it. More characters may be added. The rest of the characters belong to JK Rowling and the plot is mine.  
  
Sirius gazed longingly out at his yard. He had been sick for a week and hadn't been able to go outside. He hated it and though a steady stream of well-wishers came threw the door bearing countless casseroles and billions of cakes and cookies, he always seemed to be either hungry or lonely.  
  
"AHHHHHCHEW" he sneezed and decided to get back into bed. He switched on his TV, (a "welcome back to the real world" gift from the Weasleys). "100 channels and nothing's on," he mumbled to himself. "Maybe I'll just read a book." He picked up a book Hermione had given him but put down a second afterward after seeing it was about the History of Dyslexic Wizards. He pulled a present from Harry off the shelf and opened it up. He read the note and smiled. To Sirius, the dad I wish I had! Love Harry.  
  
"Ahh, my little boy's growing up," Sirius mumbled to himself. Just as he had immersed himself in his book on the Quidditch teams of the British Isles a knock sounded at the door. "Oh damn!"  
  
"Hello," he said, opening the door to a very pretty woman.  
  
"Hello, I'm Anne Bailey, I heard you were sick and brought a DVD and some soup. You probably don't know me, I work in your office on the 2nd floor."  
  
"Thanks, come in! How'd you know I had a DVD player?" he said, showing her into the living room.  
  
"I was at Hogwarts last weekend visiting my nephew and met your friend Remus," she answered sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, you've got a nephew there? My godson just graduated two years ago."  
  
"I know, it was in the papers. You guys seemed close. I better go and leave you to get better, maybe we could get together sometime after you get better, and you know, talk about the movie."  
  
"Sure, I'll look forward to it!"  
  
"Good, I'll just be going then, my daughters waiting for me."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
As the door closed Sirius smiled. He had been sure that he'd seen all the pretty girls in his office. He looked down at the DVD, "Minority Report", it looked good. He retreated back to his bedroom and popped it in while he opened the hot container of soup she had left him. It was Chicken Noodle, his favorite.  
  
~2 weeks later on Sirius and Anne's 1st date~  
  
"So, last time we talked you said you had a daughter? What's her name?" Sirius asked as they waited for their food.  
  
"Meira-Rose. She's 3-years-old."  
  
"I bet she's a hand-full. I remember when my little sister was 3, she was so wild."  
  
"Yeah but she's mine and that's all I really care about. Her father tried to take her away but he's gone now."  
  
"Good, I'm sure you're a great mummy. First time I saw you, you had a motherly aura."  
  
"Thanks but sometimes it just over whelms me. She'd like you, maybe you could meet her sometime."  
  
"I'd like that, does she like Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, she actually a fanatic, do you like Quidditch?" Anne asked laughing a bit. 'Of course he likes Quidditch! What guy doesn't like Quidditch?' she asked herself.  
  
"Yes I do, but not as much as my godson I'm afraid. He and his best friend, Ron Weasley, are crazy about it. I took them both along with Ron's sister and their friend Hermione to the World Cup when it was in Ireland and Ron and Harry woke up 6 hours before the game. They painted themselves and went the whole game with only shorts and a scarf on, it wouldn't have been that bad except it was below freezing outside. Molly Weasley was furious with me!" Sirius said laughing hardily.  
  
"You really love Harry, you talk about him a lot," Anne smiled showing her perfect teeth.  
  
"Well Harry's like the son I never had. He's also like a miniature of my best friend," Sirius said reverently.  
  
"I'm really sorry, you know about all you went through. I can't imagine what it was like being in Azkaban when you were innocent."  
  
"To tell you the truth, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that my best friend was gone forever. I grew up with him; he helped me with my dad and mum. He was, I don't know how to explain it, but he was everything, my whole world." A tear silently slid down Sirius's face.  
  
"I know what you mean. Did you're parents divorce?" Anne asked, getting a little choked up herself.  
  
"Kind of, my dad had a drinking problem and mum left him. I quite school to take care of him. Then he died a little while aftward and I moved in with my mum and step-dad."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to do that." She whispered.  
  
"Forget about it, I don't think about it. Look, our food is here."  
  
~1 hour, and two plates of chicken later~  
  
"I'll owl you. This was great Sirius, thank you," Anne waved.  
  
Over the next 2 months Anne and Sirius went on many dates. One of them was going to the fair with Meira. She and Sirius bonded and were inseparable.  
  
A/N- I know this chapter was a little rocky but the next chapter will be better. It's going to be a song-fic to a Tracy Chapman song. So please don't loose faith in me! Merry New Year! 


End file.
